camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Krystal Lannister
} }} |theme image= |full name=Krystal Lannister |pronunciation= (Chris-Stole Lann- Ister) |nicknames= Krys, Lannister, Lanny, K |name meaning= In American the meaning of the name Krystal is: Follower of Christ. Greek Meaning: The name Krystal is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Krystal is: Sparkling. 'K' from the Greek spelling of krystallos. |born= April 17 |status= Alive |current age= 15 years old |gender=Female |species=Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Bisexual |relationship status= Single |native language= English |accent= Bostonian Accent |languages= Englsih, Greek, Spanish, and Latin |divider 1= |history= My mom, Tyler Lannister(Yeah, we’re a bit of a fan of GoT), was walking along a beach when a surfer, who looked in his 20s, walked up to her and started to talk and flirt with her. They exchanged numbers and started calling and texting each other every night and day. Mom apparently, was falling head over heels with this dude, it was unbelievable. He even asked her out. She said yes, of course. So, they went on several dates with this mysterious man, who said his name was David for awhile. In about a year of them dating, he confessed that his name wasn’t actually David, but Poseidon, and he was a god, the king of the sea to be more specific. Mom at first didn't believe him, but after over 24 hours of Dad explaining and Mom asking him a ton of questions. He explained about Camp Half-Blood and in case they ever had a child, the safest place would be it, but mortals weren’t allowed inside the borders, unless someone inside directly gives them permission to enter the camp. Mom told him that she understood, but it still didn’t change a thing about their relationship because she was too in love to think about anything else. Well, one night, the two of them, went a little further(if you know what I mean). Eight or so months later, Poseidon said he had to leave for a bit. He said that he had to return to his duties for awhile, but that he would be back to visit. It was April 17, exactly a month after Poseidon had to leave, when I was born, meaning coming out of my mom’s “stomach”. By then she married a rather gross man who was very abusive towards her and myself. I didn’t fully understand why she married him, until it was almost too late. Almost every night while my mom was working, Lucas(my stepdad) would abuse me in almost any way possible. He would beat me up and torture me. I didn’t know what to do because he said it would get a whole lot worse if I ever told anyone what he did to me. I swore to him that I would never tell a living soul. I didn’t really have to because after two years of abusing me and well, taking advantage of me, he started to get “bored” with me and started with my mom. She tried to report him once when it got really bad one night, but he caught her before she was able to. That night was the worst out of all of them. He did some many horrible things to us, it's indescribable. (it made Hell look almost like Heaven(note how I say ALMOST). Overtime, I became more insecure and had a lot of trust issues with other boys, most girls were fine, but every once in a while there were a couple of girls that would set me off too. It wasn't necessarily their fault either, in fact most of the time it was just me. I just couldn't help it, and neither could they. My nightmares became very very bad. For example, I had a nightmare of my stepfather taking advantage of me after a huge beating across my backside. I would always wake up right before he went too far though, mainly because most of the time that's when he stopped (if you're wondering, he has taken my virginity from me). They seemed so real, but for every fifty nightmares, there were two good dreams which were, one of a man smiling sadly at me and talking to another guy. For some reason, the man who was smiling at me looked slightly familiar to me. I couldn’t place his face, but something about his face looked similar to someone I had seen before. When I was 11 years old, I was walking home with my best guy friend(no he wasn't my boyfriend, that'd just be gross, as I was ELEVEN) when a huge ugly bird with a horrible haircut popped out of the forest. It came flying at me. I saw Ash(my friend) pull out what looked like one of those old reed pipes that they used to use for ancient music. He started to play what sounded like something from Katy Perry's new album, Prism, I think it was called. It's hard to tell what things are called when you have dyslexia like me. Suddenly it seemed like the plants and trees were dancing to the music as they whacked the bird with their roots and branches. Ash played more music and the roots tangled the bird like a net or something. I asked him what it was, but he wouldn't say, he only mumbled something that sounded like harp. My mom found out about the attack and became stricter for some reason on some of the rules, for example, I had to stay close to Ash in case something happened. I didn't understand why. After being informed, Tyler urged Ash to keep quiet about this and begged him to wait as long as possible. For the fear that she might not be able to see me ever again, she wanted to hold onto her as long as she could. It was silly and probably idiotic, but Ash agreed to keep it a secret for a bit longer. Well, after my first attack, things started getting weirder and dangerous. For example, when I was at home playing in the yard, a huge dog thing jumped out at me. Coincidentally, Ash was there and again he played music on his reed pipe things. The plants entangled the dog wrapping him up making the dog pinned to the ground. After awhile, my mom and Ash both explained to me that I was a demigod. At first, I thought they were absolutely insane, but then they demonstrated a few things and explained what had been happening and what the attacks were about, and I started to believe them. Shortly after I was informed of being a demigod, Ash led me to camp. On the way there, we ran into some trouble. Another one of those bird things(apparently they're called harpies), attacked us. Yet again, Ash played his reed pipes and the trees seemed to attack the harpy. Finally, we arrived at camp after two harpies, four hellhounds(those dog things), and one empousi. I was claimed almost as soon as I entered camp. Apparently, there was some sort of pact that forced the gods to claim their kids as soon as they entered camp and before they turned 13, and since I was 15 years old, I had to be claimed as soon as I entered camp. Later I received a package from my mom that explained it was from my dad a while back, and she thought I could use them. When I opened the package I noticed a dagger and a sword, both made of Celestial bronze metal. |divider 2= |hometown=Boston, Massachusetts |earliest memory=Watching Game of Thrones with herfamily |schooling=Public |first kiss= Lucas (Unfortunately) |first sex= Lucas (Unfortunately) |first love= N/A |other firsts= |misc image= |father=Poseidon |mother= Tyler Lannister |siblings= Poseidon's Cabin |other relatives=Lucas (Step-dad) |family photo album= |divider 3= |model=Unknown |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Gray |hair= Black |height= 5'0" |weight= 130 lbs |ethnicity= Caucasian |handedness=Ambidextrous |shoe size=8 |blood type= AB+ |voice= |eye sight= |health status=Healthy |clothing style= Shirt and jeans |marks=Scars on the back from abusement |body style= |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= Flexible, Quick |weapon of choice=Sword and Dagger |strengths= Flexible and Quick |weaknesses= Stubborn |quests led= 0 |quests= 0 |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= "Winter Is Coming" |personality= Krystal Lannister is a very nimble, flexible young girl who has learned how to be resourceful and persuasive in order to survive alone. She is loyal to her friends and is willing to fight for what she believes is the right cause. She is wise as well as stubborn. She also occasionally has panic attacks and has flashbacks of her past. She can also be a bit sassy. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Aries |sign meaning=http://tinyurl.com/nrhvb5s |location= Camp Half-Blood |pets= None |likes= GoT, Sports, Beach |dislikes= Step-Dad, Bullies, Racism, Sexism |fears= thanatophobia (fear of death) |hobbies= Collects items |motto= “Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you.” |won't= Kill or Abuse anyone without reason |secretly admire= |influenced by= Mom |moral compass= North-Integrity |important person before camp= Mom |important person now= Herself |immediate goals= Make friends and get to know people |long term goals= Train to become fit and eventually lead quests |reacts to crisis= Quickly |faces problems= Head on |reacts to change= Well |alignment= With her friends |images photo album= |dream job= Camp Counselor |current job= N/A |one word='Honorable |best= |worst= |change= Her mentality |mental= Steady |mental disorders= Post Dramatic Stress |emotions= Stable |medical= None |quote 2= "Explain to me why it is more noble to kill ten thousand men in battle than dozen at dinner."- Tywin Lannister |vices=Stubborn, Hubris |bad habits= Cracks knuckles, |sleeping= Drools, talks, and sometimes sleep walks |quirks= has an accent, cracks knuckles, has a nose piercing, can't sit still for 2 seconds |attitude= Positive, however sometimes stubborn |talents= Sings, plays piano, surfs |social= Good |mannerisms= Good |quote 3= “A very small man can cast a very large shadow.”- Tyrion Lannister |color= Red |music= Traditional |food= Steak |animal= Lion |book= Game of Thrones |other favs= |ease= At the beach |priorities= Train |failures= Failed to defend her mother against Lucas |accomplishments= |secret= Was abused by her step-dad |secret known= Tyler Lannister |tragedy= Lost her dog when she was 7 |wish= To purge the world of hate and discrimination |flaw= Stubborn, Hubris |divider 10= |cheated= Never |others= Well |strangers= Persuasive |lover= N/A |friends= Loyal |family=Honest |impression= Loyal |like most= Her loyalty |like least= Her stubbornness |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:DemonicChihuahua Category:Krystal Category:Female Category:Lannister